Community Love?
by trory-love08
Summary: I'm not sure oin the title yet...Rory is staying at her grandparents. Set after season 5. Tristan's granfather is at the nursing home Rory works at. Tristan visits. Please read and review. better than it sounds. TRORY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-- hey everyone. For those of you who read my last story New York Wonders, I am so sorry. It was my first fanfiction and I didn't have the right drive to go out and finish it. I also realized it's a lot easier to write the whole thing (at least most of it) and then just have the chapters ready to post. That's how I am doing this story. Of course, I can change it if anyone has ideas. so right now I have the first three chapters done but all of a sudden I am like addicted to writing so there will be more soon! The first few chapters may be a little slow and a little short-- sorry for that! But they do get better and longer!! So please keep reading.

Anyways, this takes place after the fifth season, I believe. Rory is staying at her grand parents' house. She is dating Logan.(not for long ) She isn't talking to her mom and is not at Yale. I think that's all you need to know. If there is anything else I think of, I'll let you know. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter ONE.

"Rory darling! Wake up! You're going to be late for your community service!" Emily Gilmore shook her granddaughter awake.

"Five more minutes..." Rory replied groggily.

"Rory...now! You have to be at the nursing home in an hour! Martha has started a bath for you. Now, up!" Emily waited a few seconds to see if Rory would get up willingly. Since this didn't happen, she pulled the covers off of her granddaughter.

"UHH. Alright. I'm up. I'm up." Rory said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Good I'll have the cook make you some coffee and breakfast. It will be on the table when you have finished getting ready."

"Thanks grandma! I'll see you later!" yelled Rory from inside the bathroom.

After finishing her bath, Rory did her hair and make-up, put on something "work-worthy" and ran out the door. She made to work just in time. Rory was still new at the whole nursing home thing. It was only her second week. However, she had been fitting in just great. Everyone loved her upbeat personality and crazy wit. And Rory was glad she worked with such nice people. She had needed a break from all the drama of her usual Yale gang. Rory had met Kate the day she started and they had become instant friends. Kate knew all about Rory's situation and was extremely supportive although she secretly wanted Rory back in school.

"Hey Rory. We have a newcomer today. He'll be in your section so you'll have one more to look after. I hope that's alright."

"That's fine, Kate." Rory smiled, "The more the merrier, right? What's his name?"

After checking her clipboard, Kate replied, "Ah, I believe his name is Janlan DuGray."

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I hope you liked it anyways. Review please and I will update really fast! --Jen. 


	2. Janlan Dugray

"Wait a second, Kate. Did you say DuGray?" asked a stunned Rory.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Well, I think I met him once at my 16th birthday party that my grandmother threw me but his grandson, Tristan, went to my high school. Gawd he was annoying. But I kind of liked him." Realizing what she had said Rory freaked out. "I mean, I didn't like him. He annoyed the hell out of me. He called me Mary and he made out with a different girl everyday in front of my locker…"

Kate interrupted Rory's rant. "It sounds like he liked you and you like him."

"Like him? As in like him right now? Ha-ha. No. Okay, so maybe I liked him then but now I have Logan… I mean things are kind of going downhill with us but…no. I can't like Tristan. Okay, so maybe I do?" Rory kept going back and forth, questioning herself. "Kate, please don't tell anyone." Rory asked a little embarrassed.

Kate laughed, "No problem. Your secret is safe with me.

After hearing about her new patient, Rory could hardly wait to meet him. Although, her job was just to watch over the patients, make sure they got their medicine and food, she loved to talk to them. And they seemed to enjoy talking to her. She was excited to find out if Janlan was really Tristan's grandfather and to find out if Tristan was single. However, she didn't quite know how to bring it up.

Rory was just finishing up making Janlan's bed when Kate brought him in.

"Rory, this is Janlan DuGray." Kate smiled and winked as she said Janlan's name introducing them. "Janlan, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Thanks Kate. Hi Janlan, it's nice to see you. Welcome to the Blue Ridge Nursing Home."

"Eh, I'm too young to be here. Only 70 years old. Only here because my son, James: the ass that he is won't help take care of me and my grandson is in North Carolina for the month. Perfect time for James to ship me off, when Tristan isn't here to stop him." Janlan stated gruffly. Then, suddenly his face lit up. "Wait just one second. Did she say Gilmore? Why I know your grandfather! And I believe I met you at your 16th birthday party."

_Yes! He is Tristan's grandfather!_ Rory thought.

"Yes sir, I remember that. And you know, in my opinion, you are too young to be here." Rory winked as she referred to what he had said earlier. "But you are here, so we might as well make the best of it. Why don't we get you settled in and then you can do an activity or something."

"Oh jeez, don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Call me Janlan. But that sounds good to me. Yah got golf in this hell hole?" Janlan joked.

Rory laughed, "Yes, along with a lot of other things. Trust me, this place is never dull. I think you actually might like it here."

Rory met Janlan back in his room a few hours later with dinner.

"Well Janlan, I hope you're hungry. I brought dinner." Rory said with a smile.

"Is the food any good here?" Janlan asked expecting slop.

"Actually it is. Normally you can just go down to the restaurant and get something. Well, at least the healthy patients can. I brought you dinner tonight because it's your first day and you don't quite know how things work yet. You see, this is more a retirement center than a nursing home. The healthier patients can have fish or steak or chicken, pretty much whatever you want. They just don't serve alcohol that often."

"Oh. That sounds pretty nice. Thanks Rory." Seeing that Rory was setting up his dinner and getting ready to leave, he added, "How about you keep an old man company while he eats?"

Rory laughed, sitting down in a chair. "I'd love to."

Sorry if it's short again! I'm trying to make them longer. The next chapter is really long!! It's like 5 ½ pages!


	3. What the hell did she just call me?

hey i hope you all enjoy this chapter! i really like this one... there isn't any trory action in this one but i promise there will be in the next chappie! enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Janlan had come to the home. Rory talked to him everyday, sometimes for hours, but she had yet to bring up Tristan.

"So you have known my grandfather for how long?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, since college. What is that, 40 years? Man we had some good times, and the ladies loved us too." Janlan said as he winked. "And since college we have remained quite close. We golf regularly, see each other at social gatherings, we were both in the insurance business, and we have been there for each other through thick and thin."

"Well, I didn't know that you two were that close. Why hasn't he come to visit you?"

"Ha. He doesn't know. No one does. It's too embarrassing. James forced me to come. Well, sort of. I don't think he realizes that I could just leave if i wanted to. I mean, he's a little thick, thinking he has all the power. Mostly I just didn't want to be around him. He always comes around the house when I'm there. Ya know? And it's just to piss me off. He sure can do that well. I don't know how that boy turned out to be such an ass. Anyways, I knew that if i came here, he wouldn't come visit me. I'll probably leave and go back home when Tristan gets back"

At the mention of Tristan, Rory perked up a little. "Why is he in North Carolina? I haven't seen him since high school. Didn't he go to military school there?"

Janlan looked proud as he said, "Yes. That place sure did him good. It's what made him not turn out like his father. Well there was also a girl involved in that, but that's a different story. Tristan is an architect now. His latest project was actually to re-do one of the buildings at the military school. It is a memorial for all those who have and will die in Iraq."

Rory smiled, tucked a loose hair behind her ear, and asked sheepishly, "Uh,is he-um, uh- dating anyone"

Janlan laughed whole-hearted,"Ah, the famous question. He always was a ladies man. But no, he hasn't dated much since high school. Of course he has had a few relationships but nothing too serious, He has been caught up on some girl named Mary for the longest time. I guess she is part of the reason that he shaped up. He would always say, 'I need to be a better person, for Mary." And he still just can't seem to get over her."

* * *

_Oh my gawd! He likes me still! What about Logan though? Well, we aren't doing so good anymore. But i can't just leave him with no warning. Holy crap, what do i do? I need to talk to mom...wait, i can't talk to her. We are fighting. Gawd, I miss her. __

* * *

_

Rory had no idea what to do about her situation with Tristan, or with her mother for that matter. She just needed to let loose and have some fun. And what to do when you need a little fun, call Logan.

"'ello?" Finn answered Logan's phone.

"Finn? Hey, it's Rory. Is Logan there?"

"Ah, Rory love! Logan is getting us some drinks right now. Why don't you come join us at the pub and get smashed. It will be a hell of a good time."

"Perfect. I could use a night out. I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Just as she was about to hang up she heard Finn yell, "Ey Logan, mate! Buy Rory a drink too!"

_Rory laughed and hung up. Finn sure is one of a kind._

* * *

"Rory love! We bought you a drink!" Finn exclaimed the minute she walked over.

Rory smiled. "Why thank you Finny." She said as she sat down next to Logan.

"Hey Ace. Woahh, slow down there Rory." Logan said, seeing that Rory was chugging her drink.

"Ha-ha. Sorry, long day. I need another. Ooh! Maybe shots will do the trick!"

"That-a-girl love!

Logan started to ask, "Do you want to..."

He was cut off by Rory saying, "No Logan, I don't want to talk. I just want to drink."

Six drinks and five shots later, Rory was smashed, to say the least. Logan decided it was time to take her home.

"Alright, Ace..." Logan said, helping her up. "Time to take you home"

Rory protested, "I dun wanna goo home...I need more drinks." She laughed drunkenly,"Lots and lots or drinks"

"I think you've had enough." Logan picked her up, said goodbye to the reat of the group and took Rory to his car.

"Goo-bye everyone!" Rory slurred to the group.

It seemed like the minute Rory was in the car, she was asleep. _Geez, what is up with her tonight?_ Logan wondered.

* * *

Logan pulled up to the Gilmore estate. He walked to Rory's side and lifted her out. Walking to the pool house door he hoped that the door wasn't locked. He didn't want to have to put Rory down and go digging through her purse. Lucklily, It wasn't locked. He layed Rory in bed.

Logan kissed her on the forehead and said, "Good night Ace. I love you"

"Night. I love you, Tristan." Rory mumbled back.

At this Logan thought, _What the hell did she just call me_?

* * *

hey all. thanks for reading! please review with comments or ideas!! it is much appreciated. the more i get, the faster i update! 


	4. Tristan's Back

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for the update. i tried and tried to get it up but just couldn't find the time. It is a longer one though so hopefully that makes up for it! ; enjoyy!

* * *

Chapter FOUR.

"Rory! You called me Tristan. Obviously I am going to assume that you are cheeting on me."

"Yeah, well I'm not. Tristan is someone that I knew in high school. We were friends…well kind of. He called me Mary and I called him Bible Boy behind his back. It meant nothing." Rory tried to explain, hoping she looked convincible. But all she could think was, _actually it meant everything._

After last night, it seemed as if the power couple might actually be breaking up. Logan had come over at noon just to talk, more like yell, at her. She had said she loved another man…and Logan, yeah—he was pissed.

"I don't give a flying fuck whether you knew him in high school. You can't use that as an excuse Rory! You said that you loved him yesterday, not in high school Rory, but YESTERDAY! Now I need to know who you truly love, me or him?" Logan yelled.

By now, Rory was crying. At the moment she just couldn't handle all the stress. She still had a hangover, a big one. It felt like there were a thousand tiny men pounding on her brain. She was so confused about whether it was Logan she wanted or Tristan. All of this plus Logan yelling at her; she just broke down.

"Look Logan, I'm sorry, okay? Tristan's grandfather stays at the nursing home I work in. I talk to him almost every day and Tristan came up. I guess I have been thinking about him lately, mostly about how far he has come. He used to be this careless playboy and now he is an architect. I was drunk and I'm sorry, okay?" Rory asked with a wavering voice.

"Okay." Logan replied a bit unbelievably.

"Now, there are a million little men pounding on my head right now and I work tonight from 6-11pm. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep for a few hours so I don't look like shit. I'll call you later or something." Rory said running a hand through her hair.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you later." Logan lightly kissed Rory on the check and then stormed out the door. Things were still rocky and there was definitely trouble in paradise.

* * *

Rory woke up around four o'clock to get ready. She was feeling a lot better. She was still angry with Logan but she thought it was better to just let this one slide. Hoping work would cheer her up, she got ready and left.

When Rory got to work, she immediately thought of Janlan. That's who could cheer her up. Rory looked in Janlan's room but he was no where in sight. So she went around the entire building in search of him. Finally as she was about to give up, she heard it. The voice that sent chills up her spine and put butterflies in her stomach. Tristan. (A/N—yay! What we have all been waiting for!! )

"Oh come on Gramps, it can't be that bad." Tristan said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I was kind of pulling your leg. Besides, I had Rory. I just missed you." Janlan replied.

"Wait a second—did you say Rory? Rory Gilmore?!" Tristan asked hoping it was true.

Janlan was about to say yes when he saw Rory behind Tristan. Janlan nodded and gave her a knowing smile.

"Hi Tristan." Rory said smiling.

Tristan turned around to face Rory, nothing but surprised.

"Mary." Tristan barely whispered.

"Bible Boy—well don't just stand there, give me a hug!" Rory laughed into his embrace.

Tristan and Rory were both thinking _I can't believe he/she is really here!_

The fact that the three were still in the middle of the lobby went unknown to the pair. They were still caught up in their reunion. The reunion did not go unnoticed by Kate, who saw them from across the lobby. She was thinking, _Rory better tell me who this guy is._

"Are you back from North Carolina for good now?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Yes, well at least until another project comes up." Tristan explained. Then looking at his watch he said, "Well, I actually have to get back to work. Thanks for coming to eat with me Gramps. And Rory, do you want to get coffee sometime, you know—catch up?"

"I'd love to. Hang on; I'll give you my number. Just call whenever. I could never pass up a coffee date." Rory smiled and gave Tristan her number. Tristan hugged both his grandfather and Rory, then left.

"Bye Gramps." The looking Rory straight in the eye he said, "Bye Mare, I'll see yah around." And with a wink, he left.

Rory returned both the smile and the wink and replied, "Bye Bible Boy."

* * *

After walking Janlan back to his room, Rory ran into Kate.

"So Rory, the guy in the lobby- was that Logan?" Kate questioned.

"No, that was Tristan." Rory told Kate a little wistfully.

"Tristan? You've never talked about him…Did you break up with Logan?"

"Tristan is a guy that I know from high school. He made fun of me and we always fought- everyone thought he liked me. I don't know- but he left for military school and, well, I missed him. I wrote him letters almost everyday. I never sent any of them but I still have about 200 letters. I learned to forget about him; to not care he was gone. But now he's back and it changes everything. I think I still like him. I got butterflies when I heard his voice. Oh gosh, I sound like I'm still in high school. But I just can't believe he's really here."

"So, why don't you go out with him? From what I saw, you both still have feelings for each other." Kate advised.

"But what about Logan?"

"Okay, I am going to be honest. From what you have told me about your past and about Logan, I don't like him. He's not good for you. He changed you and definitely not for the better. You seem happy with Tristan, truly happy, not just that fake happy that you sometimes put on. My advice- go out with Tristan and get rid of Logan."

"Wow. Okay- thanks for your input. I will think about. But, I'm going to go finish up now. I'll see you later." Rory smiled and started to walk away.

"Alright, talk to you later, Ror." Kate said watching Rory walk away. All she could think was _'Please take my advice. Please take my advice.'_

Rory got home at about 9 o'clock to find her grandmother on her couch. 'Oh great. All of this plus Emily.'

"Rory, darling!" Emily smiled.

"Hi, grandma." Replied Rory trying not to wince. Her grandmother could get so annoying.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you might join your grandfather and me for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure grandma. Whatever you want. You know, I am really tired. I think I am going to go to bed." Rory just wanted to get rid of Emily. The whole living with the grandparents' thing was getting very old, very fast.

"Okay, goodnight dear." Emily said as she left the pool house.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hello?" Rory said groggily.

"Rory? I'm sorry. Did I wake you up? Tristan asked.

Hearing it was Tristan, Rory smiled and perked up. "Yes, but it is okay. I tend to sleep a little late sometimes."

Tristan laughed, "Well, it is noon. Anyways, I was just calling to see if you wanted to go grab lunch with me. You know, catch up."

"Sure! I'd love to. I can be ready in about an hour. Does that work? Where should we meet?"

"Well, why don't I just pick you up?" Tristan asked.

At this Rory hesitated. She didn't really want him to pick her up at her grandparents' house because that would bring up a lot of questions. Questions about her and her mom and they were hard for her to answer. Finally she decided that she might as well get it over with. "Do you remember my grandparents' house? You can pick me up there."

"Great. See you around 1:00." Tristan hung up the phone while wondering 'Why is she living at her grandparents' house?'

"Bye, Tristan." Rory hung up the phone and smiled. She couldn't wait to see Tristan.

* * *

okay! thats it! i hope you liked it! reviews and ideas are always welcome!! 15 reviews and i update really fast: Thanks for reading

-- Jen


End file.
